


Black Eyes

by banana_chocolate97



Series: [B L A C K] [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: 20th Century, Bottom Uruha, M/M, Master/Servant, Nobility, Top Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: Their encounter at the midnight hour has changed things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you've read part 1 [Black Impulse] before continuing with this one :) Thanks for reading!

From that point on, things began to change.

They were little things but Uruha had always been good at noticing the small details. They were fleeting glances across the table whenever he served food, they were the not-always-so-accidental brushing of fingertips along his lower back when he was busy dusting off vases in Yuu's office and they were, and these ones Uruha loved the most, tentative but reassuring smiles in those moments during which he hadn't gotten a smile before.

They didn't talk nor did they ever "happen" to meet again. But Uruha knew that Yuu couldn't forget and was thinking about it just as much as he was. He saw it in the way the raven would look at **_him_ ** first thing after returning to the manor in the evenings or how he would... not defend him, but at least give Takanori a scolding glance whenever he snapped at Uruha again.

Two long months passed and it was then that Uruha witnessed a terrible fight. And he wasn't even on the same floor as them which made the situation a whole lot more uncomfortable.

They'd been having multiple fights throughout the last couple of weeks but this one definitely seemed like the peek of it all. Yuu's voice was so loud that Uruha understood every word and the sheer anger obvious in it made his entire back shiver.

Several other servants passed him by while he stired in his pot of cold broccoli soup and the glances they exchanged were meaningful enough. Of course they didn't talk about it though, theoretically speaking they didn't even notice. Or at least pretending as so was a big part of their job. They never noticed anything, at all.

"Aren't you at least a little curious, Uruha?"

He rolled his eyes, the arm holding the cooking spoon slackening with an irritated sigh. "No Yutaka, you know I'm not one for gossip."

His friend giggled while dumping a bucket of vegetables onto the worktop.

"Aww, come on," he said and stepped up closely next to Uruha, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Rumor has it Yuu-sama cancelled the wedding with Nori because he has his eyes on another certain someone."

Wait, what?

"Cancelled?!" Uruha squeaked reflexively and whirled around, gaping at him. "What do you mean cancelled??"

Yutaka chuckled and shrugged non-chalantly while reaching for a potato peeler. A sneaky grin was playing on his lips. "I mean what I mean but I know you're not interested in gossip."

Uruha snapped for air but no words came out in response. The news baffled him as they were beyond whatever he had expected. "I-I- What- "

"Sssh, we don't talk about that, remember?"

It was only with a somewhat oblique smile that he nodded. Uruha felt nervous. Why would his Master cancel the wedding? Admittedly, it didn't seem like his and Takanori's relationship consisted of anything other than lazying around and sex but they had at least looked happy together. Maybe something-

_Wait._

It couldn't be-

_I don't love him._

It couldn't be because- ?

"Oh my God."

It couldn't be because of what had happened between them, could it?

"Uruha come on, hurry! Do you want to make him wait?"

"Huh?" Uruha winced out of his uncanny thoughts, quickly shaking his head before he hurried towards the cabinet to retrieve two of the porcelain bowls.

Somehow he really had to get himself together now. He couldn't possibly go serve them dinner when the only thing he could think of when looking at Yuu was going to be the fact that **_he_** was probably the reason for- ??

Uruha took a deep breath. He could do this. He could just ignore Yuu altogether. Yeah, he could ... totally do that.  
Clearing his throat, he filled the two bowls with the soup, placed them on a tray and made sure to send a reassuring smile Yutaka's way. All the brunette did was giggle a "Good luck" and Uruha groaned internally.

On the way upstairs, his hands started shaking so bad that he threatened to spill the damn broccoli soup. He could tell by their somewhat muffled voices coming through the wooden door, that they were still fighting and rather intensely, at that. Ugh, he really didn't feel like disturbing them right now. Maybe he could just leave the tray in front of the door? The soup was a cold soup to begin with, it couldn't get any colder.   
  


"Oh and you think I'll just let you get away with that?!" 

"It's never been your decision in the first place, Takanori." 

"Well then I'm making it mine now! I don't care which whore you've got but I will **_not_ ** let you leave me for one!" 

"What's the difference if I was going to marry one anyway?" 

  
Uruha's mouth fell open. **_Ouch._**

There was silence for a moment or two and he could imagine them glaring at each other all too well. He cringed at the thought of having to knock at the door.  
  


"How dare you." 

"Oh calm down, will you. It's not like you would've married me for anything but my money and status anyway."   
  


Pressing his lips together, Uruha tried to keep his giggling at bay. It was the truth after all, wasn't it? 

"Besides, I'm not leaving you for a whore."   
  


Uruha's eyes shot up at that. What?! With his hand lifted, ready to knock, he held still.

And suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang and after he'd stumbled backwards, Uruha came face to face with an absolutely furious Takanori. Uruha froze in place, mouth open for the apology that was undoubtedly expected from him but there were no words coming out. Quickly scanning the room behind him, Uruha saw his Master standing at the window; it seemed he had his arms crossed but his athletic back was really all he could see.

"You," Takanori hissed and brought Uruha's attention back to him, "Were you eavesdropping on us??" 

Uruha began spluttering, hastily shaking his head. "N-No! No, I promise I didn't- I wasn't- " 

"Oh get away!" Takanori interrupted him and ended up flinging his hand at him _**so**_ hard (it was probably intention though, really) that Uruha lost grip of the tray he was holding, it was dashed up into the air and the two bowls' content was spilled across the floor, his hair and his servant attire. The porcelain hit the stone ground, shattering into pieces and forcing a surprised and anxious yelp out of Uruha's mouth. 

He saw Yuu whirling around in the corner of his eyes but was way too preoccupied with wiping the riced broccoli off his forehead and eyelids. The way the soup soaked his clothes and hair grossed him out and above all, made him feel humiliated in front of his Master. No doubt what Takanori had aimed for.   
The latter stepped up to him once more and Uruha reflexively winced back. Takanori's eyes were sparkling with anger. 

"Keep your fingers off him, you piece of scum," he spat at him, though lowly, before swooshing down the hallway and disappearing around the corner and down the stairs. 

A hard gulp crawled down Uruha's throat as he dropped to the floor, silently inspecting the mess in front of him. How was he supposed to explain this to **_anyone?_** And what had Takanori said? _Keep his fingers off him?_ Why would he...?  

"Uruha, are you alright?" 

Blinking rapidly as if that was going to help dispel the shock, Uruha lifted his head and locked eyes with his Master. And as always when that happened, he was unable to fight the urge of melting into this deep shade of black, unable to stop himself from staring which was essentially what he was doing right now. Why would Takanori tell him to keep his fingers off Yuu? What even had led Takanori to believe Uruha would try something with his fiancé? 

"Did you tell him?" he spluttered, his mouth remaining open. Something was... going on. If it hadn't felt so realistic, how he was looking into Yuu's eyes and Yuu was looking back at him from night-black eyes while he was covered in broccoli soup, Uruha would've been sure that he was dreaming how they were sharing... _a moment._ But he wasn't dreaming. It was happening. 

"No," Yuu merely replied softly and moved but Uruha wasn't capable of figuring out how.   
  
"Then why- "   
  
"I don't know." 

Uruha released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. That was when he noticed that Yuu was on eye-level with him now, apparently having crouched down. God, his heart was beating so quickly he was convinced Yuu just had to hear it, and his chest felt like it was swelling and his lips became dry so he licked them and they tasted like broccoli and oh Kami-sama, Yuu was **_still_ ** looking- 

"You'll have to take this off and wash your hair, hm?"

The spell was broken as soon as his Master turned his head away to gaze down the hallway from where the sound of footsteps was reaching their ears. 

"You!" Yuu exclaimed once the servant came round the corner, "Come here and clean this up." 

The poor thing looked a little scared, whether it was because of the sudden order or the fact that Uruha was still sitting on the floor in-between porcellain shards and mashed vegetable, he couldn't tell. What he could tell though, was that he didn't quite like what this was going to lead to. Not at all. 

"I-I can do it, Master, really, it's no big- " 

But he didn't get far. 

"Leave it, Uruha," Yuu scolded him with a definite hand movement and nodded towards his- wait, **_his bedroom?!_**   "Get up."

He didn't mean that, right? The servants had their own washing rooms, he really didn't have to pay a visit to his Master's private one. And he was pretty sure it was only going to... escalate. Like it had before. Not a good idea.   
  
  
 _A very good idea, actually._  
  
  
Dusting off his knees, Uruha eventually did get up of course. The other servant, someone Uruha barely knew which made him figure she was probably one of the gardeners, had arrived by now and was not quite able to hide her lifted eyebrows as she bent down to pick up the pieces. 

Yuu however, paid her absolutely no mind and instead seemed very interesting in looking over Uruha's work clothes. "You're not hurt, are you? Or cut somewhere?" 

Uruha blushed and shook his head, shifting from one foot to the other. 

"No, I'm fine but look, I can really do this myself, she doesn't- " 

This time around, it was a simple _Tsk_ that had the power to cut off his words. With his lips pressed together, Uruha stepped back to make space for the girl to his feet, watching how the raven walked around her as well and stopped at... Yes, he definitely stopped in front of **_that_** door.

"I said _leave it_ ," he repeated and opened the door, **_invitingly,_** "now get in or do you want to keep the broccoli in your hair for the rest of the day?"

  
And that was how Uruha, with Yuu's hand on his lower back and in front of another servant who was with a hundred percent certainty going to spread this about **_everywhere,_** set foot into the Master bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Obviously.


End file.
